percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Icy Dictator: Chapter 22
Hope POV I flinched as Stephanie finished stitching up my gash on my shoulder, the blood that was rushing out of it stopped abruptly. I took a painkiller and sighed in relief as it set in, I stared at my metal arm and saw it was dented and sparking because some of the wires had been cut, Josh had been stronger then the last time he fought, i hadn't expected that. I walked over to my workbench and pulled a new arm out of one of the draws, it had all the enhancements i made to my arm plus it was resistant to cold. Stephanie took the arm and pulled out a wrench from my workbench "This may sting a bit" She said and she unscrewed the bolts and i felt as the nerves were severed and she pulled the ruined arm away and placed it on the bed. She then fitted the arm in its sockets and was about to screw it back in when i stopped her "Maybe i should do it, The connecting of the nerves is a painful procedure" She nodded and i took it and, taking a deep breath, screwed in each bolt and a new flow of pain ran threw my body. I groaned a bit but the pain was quick and soon my new arm fitted like a charm "Thanks" i said to Stephanie while putting the wrench back in its place. She nodded and sat on the bed, i grabbed a new shirt from one of my drawers and put it on, a plain green one, and sat next to her "So what was it you wanted me?" She had come into my room about 20 minutes ago wanting to tell me something then she insisted to stitch up my wound and help me replace my arm. "I...i had another vision" "Again? What was it this time?" She hesitated then she took a deep breath then said "Shirato is planning for a battle royale, where every contestant is pitted against each other....to the death" I stared at her, my eyes wide "A battle royale!" She nodded, i banged my hand against the wall in anger, i can't bring myself to kill anyone, they are all like me! Trapped! And i can't bring myself to kill Andrea or Josh or Stephanie....That witch Shirato! "But....Josh has come up with a plan" I turned to her "Plan?" "Yeah, you know the flares?" I nodded "Well he's got this big one, way big, it's like 1 meter in diameter, and he plans to set it off, sending the climate back to normal and stuff, that will overthrow Shirato and free us all!" I stared at her "Brilliant..." "Yes it is" said a voice. I relised that Platina had walked into the room and was standing at the door, staring at us. "What do you want?" I asked her, holding my anger down. She smiled at me, a dazzingly beautiful smile then walked towards me "I was just listening in, i like doing that stuff" She then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I hate that girl" Stephanie nodded then turned to me "Thank you" I stared at her "For what?" "For not killing Josh" I stared at the ground "I saw you, I saw that glint in your eye, you wanted to tear him to shreds but you didnt...thank you" I blushed a bit i then felt a hand touch my cheek then Stephanie kissed me on the lips "I got to go, its time for bed" I nodded and she left. Category:Icy Dictator Category:Luke 12346